1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercising device and, more particularly, to an abdomen exercising device that is operated by pushing and pulling actions intermittently.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional abdomen exercising device in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 13 and 14 comprises a support unit 60 and a sliding unit 70 slidably mounted on the support unit 60. The support unit 60 includes two transverse guide rods 61 parallel with each other, two stop members 62 and 63 mounted between the two guide rods 61 to space the two guide rods 61 from each other and two stands 64 and 65 mounted on two opposite ends of a lower one of the two guide rods 61 to elevate the two guide rods 61. The sliding unit 70 includes two rollers 71 each rotatably mounted between the two guide rods 61 and each limited between the two stop members 62 and 63, a moving bracket 75 movably mounted between the two guide rods 61 and connected with the two rollers 71 to carry the two rollers 71, a shaft 72 extending through the moving bracket 75 to move the moving bracket 75 relative to the two guide rods 61, two handgrips 73 mounted on two opposite ends of the shaft 72 to move the shaft 72 and an elastic cord 74 biased between one of the two stop members 62 and 63 of the support unit 60 and the moving bracket 75 to provide a damping force to the moving bracket 75.
In operation, a user is kneeled on the ground with his two hands holding the two handgrips 73 of the sliding unit 70. In such a manner, the user's body is moved forward and backward to push and pull the sliding unit 70 reciprocally so as to exercise the user's abdomen, waist and hip. At this time, the elastic cord 74 is tensioned during movement of the sliding unit 70 to provide a damping force to the sliding unit 70 so as to enhance the exercising effect.
However, the moving bracket 75, the rollers 71, the shaft 72 and the elastic cord 74 are exposed outward from the two guide rods 61 so that a user is easily clamped or scratched by the exposing parts of the abdomen exercising device. In addition, the two rollers 71 are exposed outward from the two guide rods 61 so that dust or foreign substances is easily attached to the rollers 71 to wear or rust the rollers 71 during a long-term utilization. Further, the two guide rods 61 are long and cannot be folded so that the abdomen exercising device has a larger volume, thereby causing inconvenience in packaging, storage and transportation of the abdomen exercising device. Further, the tension of the elastic cord 74 cannot be adjusted so that the user has to replace the elastic cord 74 to have a different tension, thereby increasing the cost. Further, the user's body directly touches the two guide rods 61 during the exercising process so that the user is easily hurt by the two guide rods 61.